


Theft

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU where Davos is a Priest of R’hllor and Melisandre is an ex smuggler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_He thought about getting rid of her when she first came to work on Dragonstone. Her presence there, would only serve as a way to taint their name, and destroy the image he worked so hard with Stannis to build. But as in a work of magic, she managed to show herself an important asset to them, since there wasn’t a place she couldn’t get herself into, or something she couldn’t find._

_He only had to make sure that Stannis never found out about his red “middle woman”, because even if he was Azor Ahai reborn, it wouldn’t do if he sent Melisandre back to jail. After all, she was practically family now._


	2. Chapter 2

He watched as she got herself ready, and with any other women today, it would involve putting on a nice dress and getting their pumps on. But as people got ready for the big party the was being thrown at the conventions center of King’s landing, his girl had a job to do.

‘Get in and get out, no unnecessary things, sweety’ she only rolled her eyes at him before shoving her gun in her wait band ‘I got you a holster last week, why aren’t you wearing that?’

‘Because they are bulgy and I’m not used to them yet, at least, not enough to risk my ass on a mission just because you want me looking classy’ there was no easy task in putting up with her, she didn’t act like the other people that worked with him, she wasn’t impressed by his charming smile or scared of his position. ‘I don’t even know why you’re still here, you know as well as I, that this isn’t the first time I broke into a build just to steal something.’

‘But it’s the first time you’re doing it to me, and unlike your former bosses or work partners, I require a high class service, no matter how much of an uncultured smuggler you are’ still, it had no effect on her, since she just stepped closer, trowing her arm over his shoulders.

‘Be careful, boss, you won’t want this uncultured smuggler to fall for you and your lovely words’ she pecked his cheek before going out the window and down the fire exist.

Dusting of my smoking, I gather my own pocket gun and dial for my driver to come pick me up, it’s show time, and there was no spare seconds for cheeky smugglers and their little games.


	3. Chapter 3

‘Do not worry about me, Father’ I felt like reaching my hand over to her and slapping that smug smile off her face, but I use the little patience I still have with her and manage to hold it all back ‘Didn’t I prove my value, in my last little mission?’

‘Aye, but this is a whole new lever. This is Casterly Rock we’re talking about, the safest bank at this side of the Atlantic’

‘You don’t make gambles. The idea of acting on a whim is alien to you.’ stepping up to me, invading my personal space, I smell her faint perfume, probably from a shampoo or something. I had to admit, she looked good with her game face on, gun in proper place, and even with that cheap green coat one, she still managed to look like a pro. ‘I stopped playing around when you showed up in my life’

I should’ve seen it coming, those warm lips on mine, soft and inviting. A weaker man could forget about life, when presented with those. And if I didn’t have my God, maybe I would’ve been willing to let it all go, kiss her still she was screaming and begging me to take her, but I do, so I step back, to make her come with me to my bedroom, forget about all this political game, to see her bared before me. But I do have my God, I do step back before not even that is enough.

‘We’ll have time for that, once you’re back, Melisandre’ the feel of those gloves on the nape of my neck linger for a while more, and her eyes seem to be looking for something in me. Well, whatever it was, her smile told me that she found it.

‘Pray for me, Father’ not looking back, she leaves by the front door, playing the part of the big shot smuggler, for the first time since she was sent to jail. And as she goes, I do say I pray for her, after all, the cause needs the gold to be out of Lannister’s hands, and I need her to come back.


	4. Chapter 4

_‘Tell me about it’ there wasn’t a single moment of peace if she was to be around. No matter what I saw in my flames, she walked in it as she walked in life, by the shadows, hiding herself from my eyes, but always there as I turned around. If I was to be the light, she was my shadow. ‘Tell me about this god of yours, Father Seaworth’_

_She looked more beautiful than ever, but I could still see her, bleeding all over the floor, gasping for air, crying as she claimed to be fine. Those memories haunted me, no matter if she succeeded or not in her mission with the Lannister gold, no matter if those golden bars were there, since with them, she brought a bullet, jammed in her ribs, slowly killing her._

_But that was months ago, and here she was, alive and well, smiling and cheeky as always. My red shadow, the most honest smuggler he ever met._


	5. Chapter 5

_A full blown laughter echoed in his private rooms, it was so spontaneous of her that he couldn’t help but to stare at her for a while, but after last night, he could stare at her all he wanted, it was illogical for her to be prudish with him now._

_The memory of her waiting by his car was still there, the way she leaned into the old and battered vehicle was almost funny, she looked lost neat those busted windows and bent hood. It had been a hard month for him, for all of them really. There was a war going on, and attempts against his life were not a new thing to her, but having a pretty lady worrying about him was. It wasn’t in the way she smoked, the cigarette barely hanging from her plump lips, it wasn’t in her cool way of making people think her crazy to be herself seen in such dangerous times, it was in the red cigarette case and lighter that she carried around, my things, things she nicked without me even knowing._

_There was a tenderness in the fashion of keeping all those things in her breast pocket. “Near the heart”, she told me once. And it was near her heart that she cradled my head, last night. She let me hold her, but I knew that none of that meant that I was the one protecting her._

_For once in my life, it looked like I had more than my God to get my back, I had her._


End file.
